


New Beginnings, And A New Family

by MikomiShine



Series: Familial And Emotional Bonds [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, MY BABIES, Suicidal Thoughts, dadvid, i love these characters, mentions of near suicide, no one actually swears because i don't swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: “Max, Harrison...I...I don’t know what to say…” He trembled, tears springing to his eyes. “Are - are you two going - “ David paused, then shook his head, standing up. “No. It’s clear that you guys aren’t alright. We need to do something about this.”





	New Beginnings, And A New Family

It took David and Gwen some time to pry information from Harrison and Max, but soon the kids started retelling how their night went.   
Or at least, Harrison told. Max opted to stay silent, not looking at anyone but the boy next to him. He had Mister Honeynuts clutched in his arms and wore a grouchy expression. Harrison lowered his head as he spoke, not wanting to see the adults’ reactions.  
As for the camp counselors, they were both shocked at the actions of both campers, and how badly things nearly became. David knelt before the children.  
“Max, Harrison...I...I don’t know what to say…” He trembled, tears springing to his eyes. “Are - are you two going - “ David paused, then shook his head, standing up. “No. It’s clear that you guys aren’t alright. We need to do something about this.” Gwen spoke up.  
“Keeping them here at camp might be bad. Should we send them home? Wait, maybe not Max - ” Said boy scowled.  
“You do that, and I’ll only become more suicidal.”   
“Er, right...that’s not a good idea then.”  
“It wouldn’t be good for Harrison either,” Max pointed out. David nodded, looking towards the other child.   
“You did say your family was the cause of this.” The magician rung his hands, muttering something about it truly being his fault. David frowned, and thought for a bit.   
“We’ll keep you here for now. I’ll call the police, and - ”  
“The police?!” Max interrupted. “And just what are they gonna do?” Gwen answered with a grimace.   
“Well, they’ll probably put you in the foster system - “  
“NO,” Max stated firmly. “I’m not doing that crap.”   
“Max - “  
“Haven’t you heard the stories? I don’t want to be blinded and starved.” Harrison trembled at Max’s words, and David’s frown deepened.   
“It won’t be so bad if you go into a good foster home.” Max turned on the twenty-four-year-old.  
“And how do we guarantee that, huh camp man?”   
David thought again, coming to a decision and nodding.  
“I’ll foster you guys.”   
Everyone looked at the man in shock. Max tried to speak but was unable to for a moment.  
“You’ll...You’ll what?”   
“I’ll be your foster dad. If you two are alright with that.”  
At this point, Harrison’s eyes were filled with tears.  
Max, however, was so stunned, that he started to laugh.  
“Ha ha! Oh, that - that is rich! You’d probably only take me in for a month before taking me back to the police!” David gasped.  
“I wouldn’t do something like that!” Harrison nodded.  
“David is nice, he wouldn’t do that to us.”  
“He wouldn’t do that to you. Me, though?” Max smiled bitterly. “I’m unlovable.”  
Harrison wrapped Max in a hug. Startled, the black haired boy hugged him back. David frowned, kneeling once again.  
“Don’t say stuff like that, Max. You are not unlovable.”  
“You may be a little twerp Max and a huge pain in the neck. But at the end of the day,” Gwen also kneeled, putting a hand on the child’s shoulder. “We love having you here. And that goes for you too, Harrison.” She smiled at both kids, who still held each other in an embrace.   
“I - we already love you guys,” David added.  
Both of the boys’ eyes held tears now. Max looked at the counselors.  
“You...you guys really mean that?”  
“Yes,” David nodded. “We do.” Max wiped his eyes.   
“I...I guess staying with you wouldn’t be so bad, David. But...I’ll probably make your life terrible.” The brown-haired man chuckled.  
“Oh, please, Max. What’s life without its downsides? Besides,” He smiled sadly. “My past was...not the greatest, so how much worse can things possibly get? Everything’s already a huge mess, you can’t make that worse.”   
Everyone stared at David again, unsure of what to say. Harrison sniffed.  
“But what about my parents? Do I just...forget about them?” Gwen shook her head.   
“That’s for you to choose. If you want to forget them, then go ahead. If not, you can always visit them.”  
“Okay...I - I’d like that. To visit them.”   
“I, for one, would like to forget mine completely,” Max sneered. David nodded.  
“As Gwen said, that’s your choice.” He got to his feet again. “Now, why don’t we get the day started? Camp won’t start itself! We’ll deal with the stuff we spoke about later today.” Gwen nodded.  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
Harrison hugged David.   
“Thank you for this. I really appreciate it.” David smiled.  
“Of course, Harrison.”  
Max also hugged David. The hug lasted a few seconds longer than the last time.   
“Tell no one.” The man laughed.  
“Alright, Max.” The kid pointed to the brown-haired child.   
“Same goes for you, Harrison.” He held up his hands.  
“I won’t tell anyone! So...Are we going to be brothers?” Max paused, then rolled his eyes.  
“We’re not being adopted, stupid.”   
“Max - “ David started reprimanding.  
“I have no brother.”   
“Aw, oh well.”  
“You will be foster siblings, though.”  
“Okay, but that doesn’t make him my actual brother.” David shook his head in amusement.  
“Oh, Gwen?” The woman turned to Harrison. “Am a really a little twerp? I do not recall ever doing or saying anything that would warrant that…”   
“What? Oh, no, I was saying that you’re lovable too, I wasn’t calling you a little twerp. That’s just Max.” David sighed.  
“Alright, enough being rude to each other. Now c’mon, let’s go start the day.”  
And so, the day started, at a much lighter note than the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting ya know, this isn't the end of the series! Please look forward to the third part! :3


End file.
